the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Classified~ Chapter 6
Chapter 6- When Alfie finally arrived, everyone was just sitting there having a picnic lunch. “You guys started eating without me? No fair!” He complained, scrambling over to join the others. He took a seat next to KT and Patricia on the blanket and grabbed a sandwich, already made. “Trudy make this stuff?” He jumped right into eating. He didn’t have breakfast that morning, and after driving all day, he was tired and starved. KT smiled and nodded. “I managed to talk her into it. She was just glad to do it, actually! I think she misses everyone.” Eddie shrugged and said, while moving over to give him a space, “Now that you’re here, we can start the meeting.” “We already talked about some stuff,” Patricia told him, while eating a cookie. She glanced at him and smirked when he looked back at her. “Like what?” “Oh, not much. Stealing Corbierre, bringing Sophia back to life, kicking you out of the group…” Alfie tensed. “What?” Fabian rolled his eyes and gave Patricia a sharp glance. “She’s kidding, Alfie.” He sighed and relaxed a little. “Right, right, should have realized that...sorry.” “You okay?” KT frowned, after taking a sip of her soda. “You seem a little...out of it.” With an awkward laugh, he said, “What makes you think that?” “Just tell us.” Eddie said. “You’re worrying us,” “I’ve only been here for five minutes!” “Come on, Alfie.” Patricia sounded less worried and more annoyed, as usual with her. She looked away from her food and stared at him. Nervous under her gaze, he glanced away from her. “What’s wrong? You haven’t even started eating yet. If that’s not weird, I don’t think you’re the right Alfie.” He looked down at the sandwich that was still in his hands. He had just been playing with it the entire time, not even taking the plastic wrapper off. “Oh, yeah. Well, last night when I tried to tell my dad I was going, he got mad at me. He told me I wasn’t allowed to leave yet because I was supposed to be, uh, learning from him this summer? Working for him? Something like that.” Alfie continued toying with the sandwich and stared at it the entire time, rather than his friends. “So this morning I snuck out and stole the car. Then I had to leave it where he could get it, and catch a cab, and figure out how to get here...and he tried to call me, like, seven times…” He paused and checked his phone. “Nine times...He’s really driving me crazy. I think he’s still upset that I’m not Jerome.” “Yeah, well, fathers are idiots.” Eddie said, sounding bitter, as he rooted through the basket for more food. He smirked and held up a tuna sandwich to his girlfriend, who looked disgusted and slapped it out of his hand. “You did a good job getting here, anyways.” “But where do I go now?” Alfie asked. “I used all my money on the cab…” “Eh, stay with me. Dad probably won’t protest as long as you live in the spare room and don’t make too much noise.” The ex-Osirian told him, retrieving the tuna sandwich in the process. “Fabian, do you need a place to live, too?” “Well...my house is about an hour away...alright.” “Dude,” He grinned and playfully slapped his friend on the arm. “Does this mean we’re roomies?” Fabian looked at him and shrugged. “Looks like it. Just don’t...watch your weird zombie movies all night. Okay?” “We’ll see.” Alfie was feeling a bit better about things, but was still worried about his dad…how long before they chased him down and dragged him home? Or before he was cut out of his father’s life altogether? Maybe he was just being melodramatic, but his father scared him sometimes, especially recently. KT finished her drink and said, “Now, can we get on with our meeting? Eddie, you had a plan, right?” The group turned their attention to their leader, and Alfie finally started to eat his sandwich. “Oh, yeah. Well...all I really know right now is that my dad must know...something. I think. I mean, he must at least know briefcase guy’s name, right? Then we can track him down…” Patricia smiled and held up her soda bottle teasingly. “I can help with that.” “No dumping drinks on my dad yet.” Eddie told her. Looking disappointed, she put the bottle down and her smile faded. “I don’t want him to know we’re onto anything yet, okay?” “Are you still scared of him?” She asked, afterwards. “What? That is- I was never afraid of him!” Eddie snapped at her, then paused and relaxed a little. “I just don’t trust him anymore, okay?” Alfie had now moved onto a second sandwich, and after taking his first bite, said, “Took you long enough!” Patricia glared at him. “What? He was always a member of Team Evil…with their weird ceremonies and creepy dog masks…” He shuddered, with bad memories coming back. He took his soda bottle and splashed himself, to get out of it. Everyone was looking at him. “What? You guys don’t know where I was just now…” “An-y-ways,” KT said, awkwardly stretching out the word. “When are you planning to ask Mr. Sweet about the guy?” The Sibuna leader sighed. “When I get back home today.” “Do you want any of us there?” Alfie asked him, while wiping the soda from his face with his sleeve. “No thanks, man.” Eddie said. “It’s something I’d kind of like to do alone.” “What if he turns out like Vera or Denby?” Patricia asked, rooting through the basket for more food. When she found nothing of interest, she stopped and looked disappointed. With a laugh, Alfie asked her, “You mean an evil she-devil who may or may not have the hots for Victor?” “I mean a liar.” She corrected him. “But yes, your version would be bad, too.” “Well,” When Fabian spoke up, everyone turned to him. “The way I see it, even if he’s lying, it’ll still give us a clue on who he might be. If his story doesn’t check out, we’ll just have to be sure to tell Mr. Sweet. Find out what he really knows...if he knows anything at all.” The ex-Osirian rolled his eyes and said, “My Dad isn’t exactly a shining example of honesty, either.” Alfie looked at him and patted his shoulder. “Well, to be completely fair...neither are we.” “Besides, if anyone will have answers, it’s him.” Patricia said. “If it comes to it, Eddie, we’ll have to trust his word. At least until we know what’s going on.” “Yeah, yeah...can we stop talking about my dad now?” He asked. “Are you sure you’re okay?” KT touched his shoulder, speaking with a tone of voice that edged dangerously close to being romantic in nature. When Patricia cleared her throat, she awkwardly backed off. “Sorry.” Eddie ignored the tiny love-triangle scene and replied, “I’m fine, alright? I’m just not happy with him right now, and I don’t want to have to think about dealing with him later. Can we just get off of it, please?” The rest of the group complied, but things grew a bit tense and awkward after that conversation. While finishing up the last of the picnic, they all discussed random things like how their summers were going so far and how crazy the current mystery could end up being. The only thing that really stuck with Alfie by the time it was over was the conversation he had with Patricia. “You know, Piper’s coming home at some point this summer.” She told him. “She is?” Alfie hadn’t meant to sound so excited. “That’s...that’s cool.” He had a girlfriend now, so he wasn’t really sure how to deal with this information. “Yeah, it’s a blast.” Patricia said, flatly. He frowned. “You aren’t excited?” She shrugged. “It’s a complicated situation, and I’m not interested in explaining it right now. Point is, you’ll all probably end up seeing her at some point.” “You don’t know when, though? Just that it’ll happen? Couldn’t that interfere with Sibuna if she’s just showing up out of nowhere?” “It’ll definitely interfere with Sibuna.” Patricia answered, and the conversation ended at that. It’ll interfere with a lot of things, he realized afterwards. Not only would it complicate Patricia’s ability to get away for Sibuna business, but there was also the pesky fact that he had nearly dated her at one point...and away from his girlfriend, if she were around long enough, would he be able to stay faithful? Not to mention, Patricia seemed a little unhappy about it, enough to be noticeable to him at least. If she was already getting upset about it, how would she act when Piper is actually around? Alfie sighed, and packed up the post-picnic trash with the rest of his friends. The weirdest part of everything was, the more complicated and confusing things were getting, the more normal they were starting to feel. In retrospect, I should have seen all this coming from the minute I talked to Fabian, He thought to himself. But I’d rather be a Sibuna than be trapped at home. Because maybe, things weren’t supposed to make sense, and that was how he knew the world the best. Category:Blog posts